


French Calculations

by MerHums



Series: Perfectly Positive [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Vacation, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Greg, Parentlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: It's been a while since Greg and Mycroft married. They've built a life together, added some kids to their clan, and now, it's time for a family vacation. It's certainly going to be fun. And there might just be some....surprises along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you've read [part one ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854639/chapters/13494277)!

Greg counted heads as his family gathered around, chattering excitedly as they waited for the car to take them to the airport. A month at the French seaside would be good for all of them, not least for Lisette, Anthea’s mate and the children’s nanny. Lisette and Anthea were going somewhere decidedly not France, leaving he and Mycroft to manage.

But it wouldn’t be that bad. Reid and Chris were sixteen now, Chris having presented omega a couple years earlier. Cherie was twelve, Paul nine and then two younger surprises of their joining, Belle, six and finally Andrew, only a year younger at five. After the second accidental pregnancy in as many years, Mycroft had made sure they wouldn’t have any more.

Belle grinned at her mother. “How long to France?” she asked, enunciating carefully and watching his lips. She was hard of hearing, but passed fairly well when she wanted to. Which meant not when she wanted something or craved attention.

“We’ll be there this evening,” promised Greg.

“Yes. Unpacked and by the seaside, hopefully relaxing,” Mycroft said, smiling at Greg. “Relax, Gregory.” 

“When we’re there, and I’m relaxing in that jacuzzi you promised me,” said Greg, leaning in to kiss him. Paul made a face behind them.

Reid chuckled and elbowed Chris. “Maybe we can go down to the beach by ourselves.”

Mycroft frowned. “And do what exactly?”

“Splash in the water?” said Reid innocently.

Mycroft arched a brow, wisely turning away from the pair. “Andrew! Keep your chewing gum in your mouth or I'll take it away!” he called, catching their youngest playing with the treat.

Andrew pushed it back into his mouth. Right about then the car pulled up and the family piled in. Greg leaned against Mycroft, scenting him. This was a present to him, mostly, for finally making Inspector. The last six years hadn’t always been easy, but at least he knew he had a mate that cared. Even if that mate was pulling out his phone to probably do some last minute work.

“Apologies, Gregory,” Mycroft said, typing away. “You know I don't wish to be working.”

“Mmhmm. Just finish it by the time we get there or I’m liable to throw your mobile off the balcony.”

“Yes, Gregory. Of course, Gregory.”

Greg chuckled and kissed his cheek before reaching over and deftly separating Belle and Andrew, who were just starting to quarrel over the armrest.

Mycroft finished up, and tucked his phone away. “There. Yours for four weeks with the exception of a single phone call to you know who.” 

“Is she nice, father?” Andrew asked, leaning over to whisper at Mycroft.

“Is who nice?”

“The Queen,” Andrew said. “Duh, father.”

Greg smiled. “I’m sure she’s lovely.”

Mycroft chuckled. “You met her when you were a baby. I had you at work because Lissette was ill, and she showed up unannounced. The queen was quite fond of you.”

“Until you spat up on her dress,” Chris said teasingly.

“I didn't! Did I?” Andrew gasped.

“Quit teasing,” said Cherie.

Chris laughed. “No. But you did get Sherlock. Everytime he held you.” 

Greg chuckled. “Yeah, that’s pretty true.”

“He probably wanted to experiment on it,” Andrew said, wrinkling his nose.

“Did I throw up on Sherlock?” asked Belle. 

“All the time. Sherlock has a penchant for attracting unsavoury scents, substances, and things,” Mycroft replied, settling an arm around Greg. 

Greg smiled. “Did Reid do the same thing?”

“Of course,” Mycroft said with a chuckle. “From the very first time Sherlock held him.”

“That would explain some things,” smiled Greg. 

They finally arrived at the airport and piled into the private plane Mycroft had booked for the occasion. Greg smiled as he sat. “This is much better than commercial.”

“Cheaper too, with this amount traveling,” Mycroft chuckled. “No baggage fees.” 

“True.” Paul sat near Mycroft with a book while his siblings were barely settling in for takeoff. 

“Do you want me to read it to you?” Mycroft asked in a murmur, smiling at him. They’d always been close, and had bonded mostly over reading and Mycroft’s storytelling. 

Paul smiled. “Please?” Even if he was too old for it, he still liked it when Mycroft read to him. And the young ones would usually listen in too, Belle usually liked sitting in his lap so he could talk in her ear and she could follow the words on the page. 

“Always.” Mycroft took the book, looking at the cover. “The Princess Bride again?” He smiled and flipped back to the front page, knowing that was where Paul preferred him to start. 

“We can wait until after takeoff so Belle can hear.”

“That’s fine. How’s school? I know I’ve been busy working these past few weeks to prepare for my absence and we haven’t spoken much.” 

“Good. I got an A on my book report.”

“I would have expected you to,” Mycroft smiled. “I read it over, it was very good.” 

“Thanks.” Paul bit his lip. “Do you think if I keep doing good in school I could do a job like you?”

Mycroft raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure you certainly could. Why do you wish to?” 

“You help people. I know you’re busy a lot, but you do a lot of good stuff too.”

“Thank you, Paul.” Mycroft smiled. “If you like, I could likely bring you in one day. You could sit in on a few meetings possibly.” 

Paul’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Of course.” Mycroft squeezed his shoulder. “Anthea would certainly show you her side of things. She’s just as important as I am.” 

“I’d like that too,” he admitted. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my son,” Mycroft said, smiling again. “Ah, speaking of. Andrew! Put the chewing gum back in your mouth. This is your last warning.” 

Paul gave him a warm smile. Andrew sullenly put the gum back in his mouth as the plane taxied down the runway.

Reid was huddled close together with Chris. They were still close and planning on going to university together too. And heaven help the person that tried to tell Chris that as an omega he shouldn’t go. “We’re going to have fun,” promised Reid.

“I know we are,” Chris said. “I um...I still want to talk to mum. About you know. Those things.” 

“Why don’t you do it once we’re in flight? Dad’s going to read the little ones a story and Cherie is wrapped up in her magazine.”

“That’s probably best. I should have done it before we left London,” Chris muttered. “I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.” 

“Better to do it now and get it over with.” Reid squeezed his arm.

Chris sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Just hope he doesn’t freak out and think I’m asking for France.” 

“Mom’s smart, I think he’ll know what you mean.” The plane already started leveling off. “Go on, do it now before you change your mind.”

“Don’t wanna.” Chris gave his step brother a nervous smile, and moved over to Greg. “Mum? Can I...talk to you? Alone.” 

“Sure,” said Greg, wondering why Chris was nervous. “Let’s go back here.” He led the way to what had been built in as a meeting room, listening to Mycroft start to settle in with the book.

Chris ran his hands through his hair awkwardly. “Look, just...don’t freak out, okay?” 

Greg wondered if this was about a potential boyfriend or girlfriend situation. “I won’t.”

“I hope not,” Chris said. He glanced behind himself and sat down. “I want...to um...Iwannastartbirthcontrol,” he said quickly, the words sliding together as his face flamed.

Greg blinked and smiled. “You want birth control?”

Chris nodded awkwardly. 

“That’s very responsible of you,” said Greg. “I’m not mad, I promise. I was about your age when I first got on them myself.”

Letting out a long breath, Chris nodded. “I know I already have the suppressants, but I didn’t know if you’d be...okay with me getting the birth control. I’m not gonna be stupid,” he said, fidgeting. “I just...I want to be careful? If I do, do anything?” His eyes flickered up to Greg’s. “You understand why, right?” 

“Of course.” Greg moved over and hugged his son. “You’re going to be on your own soon, all grown up. More or less. Do you want to start while we’re in France or wait until we get home?”

Chris shrugged, tipping his head onto Greg’s shoulder. “I was gonna ask when we were in London, but I kept putting it off.” 

“I’ll see what we can do in France. I am glad you’re being responsible though.”

“Thanks, mum,” Chris mumbled. “Can you...can you tell Mycroft? I don’t want to have him lecture me. That would just be….weird.” 

Greg chuckled. “I will. And I hope you know you can come to me about anything, Christophe.”

“I know. It's just...awkward sometimes,” Chris replied. “I'm gonna go back out now.” He let go of Greg with an embarrassed smile. “Thanks, mum.” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll see what we can do when we land, and I’ll talk to Mycroft for you.”

Chris nodded and went out, slumping down next to Reid with a small groan. “Got them,” he muttered. “So, so awkward.” 

“At least you can talk to your mom about it. And you know I’ll keep an eye out for you, right?”

“I know.” Chris grinned. “You'll make sure I don't do anything stupid.” 

“Same thing. I know you’ll keep me in line.”

“Best brothers ever,” Chris laughed. 

Mycroft glanced up at the laughter and smiled, going back to the book almost immediately, though his free hand crept over to Greg’s, squeezing gently. 

Greg squeezed back, just watching his family, satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

“All right, everyone collect your own baggage!” Mycroft said as they stepped off the plane. “The car is waiting, let's go.” 

Greg silently counted heads and bags. The weather was warm and he felt himself starting to relax, though he wouldn’t fully get there until they were safe and sound in the bungalow.

Mycroft brushed a hand over Greg’s lower back. “Warm and sunny, my love,” he murmured as the kids all clambered in. “Shall we take a drive, Gregory?” 

“I’d like that. This should be a vacation for us too.”

“It will be,” Mycroft said. “Come. The jacuzzi is waiting for you to be laid out in all your glory. As am I,” he whispered before leading Greg to the car and getting the door with a smile.

Greg shivered. “Can’t wait.”

They got into the car and the driver pulled away from the kerb, the children chattering eagerly the entire way there. Mycroft glanced out the window and smiled after about an hour. “There we are,” he said. “We’ll be staying in that home.”

The house was up on a short rocky cliff, with a large wraparound porch and long windows from ceiling to floor. The beach was only a short walk away over a small path, and the nearest neighbors were a good ten minutes down the beach, the other side of the house surrounded in brush. 

“I'll have to tell you the security protocols for our stay, and you all need to put your bags in your rooms, but after that you are free to explore until dinner,” Mycroft said. “Chris and Reid are in the same room. Cherie has her own, Belle and Andrew are in the same room and Paul you are also on your own. Is that agreeable?” 

There was a chorus of yes’s. Greg listened as Mycroft went over security with everyone, then watched as they arrived and the kids sprinted into the house to claim their rooms and drop their bags. Greg held Mycroft’s hand and leaned against his shoulder. “It’s wonderful.”

“Yes. And since dinner is already made, would you like to see our rooms? Plural.” Mycroft smiled and led him back to the master suite, complete with jacuzzi tub on the outside screened porch and a massive bed facing the French doors. “The best part is that no one can see in the windows, while we can see out over the ocean. And they are bulletproof of course.” Mycroft dropped the bags beside the bed, taking Greg in his arms. “A month, Gregory,” he said with a smile. “A month away for the family.”

“I’m so glad we can do this.” Greg folded up against him. “I love you.” 

“And I you, Gregory.” Mycroft leaned in for a deep kiss, hands roaming over Greg’s body as they pushed closer to each other. “You know-”

“Mum! Da!” came Andrew’s panicked shriek. “My tooth fell out! Belle made it!” 

“Oh good lord,” Mycroft said, turning as the door slammed open, revealing Andrew with tooth in palm and blood on his chin. 

Greg crouched down and took the tooth from him. “It’s a baby tooth, Andrew it happens.” He took the cloth Mycroft handed him and wiped his chin and mouth.

“But it hurt! And now my tooth is gone! Can’t you put it back? I need it!” 

“You’ll get more in. Promise.”

Andrew looked at Greg doubtfully, then turned to Mycroft. “Is mum lying?”

Mycroft smiled. “Not at all,” he said, crouching down. “But how did Belle make it fall out?”

Andrew sighed disgruntledly. “She was fixing her hearing aid and she elbowed my face.” 

“Then it was an accident, I’m sure,” said Greg.

Belle peeked around the corner. “Andrew, I’m sorry.”

“It's okay.” Andrew said. “Come look,” he said. “It's a baby one.”

Belle came around to her brother and looked at it, smiling. “Oh, like the one I lost.” 

“Exactly.” Mycroft stood and smiled. “Have you two unpacked yet?” 

Belle shook her head. “Come on, Andrew.”

Mycroft sighed as they ran out. “Now then.” 

“Never a dull moment. How did we even manage to get Andrew?”

“I can't remember quite how,” Mycroft said. “But I believe it involved some rather adult things. One of us on our back. Some kissing. Do you remember those things?” 

“Vaguely,” smiled Greg. “I think you’ll have to remind me.”

“I could be convinced.” Mycroft went over to the door, locking it with a smile. 

“Ohhhh, locked doors. Sexy.”

“Mm, indeed,” Mycroft chuckled. “Do you know what else is?” 

Greg shivered. “That tone of voice you’re using?”

Mycroft smiled. “Yes.” He took a step closer, and then pounced, taking them both to the bed and pinning Greg in one swift move. “It has been far too long, Gregory.” 

“God, yes. Ravish me.”

Mycroft chuckled, dragging his teeth over their bondmark. “Yes, husband mine. And if they knock on that door, the house better be burning.”

Greg moaned, trying to get a hand down to his trousers. “Christ, yes.”

Mycroft let out a quiet growl, slipping a hand between them. “You're mine,” he murmured, undoing Greg’s belt and flies. “All mine.” 

“Alpha,” moaned Greg. They’d been so busy the last weeks with preparing for this trip and Greg with his promotion...there was nothing he wanted more than Mycroft’s hands on his skin.

Mycroft had them both stripped in record time, and three fingers stretching and teasing Greg in nearly the same, still pinning his arms to the bed. 

Greg tried to muffle his moans against Mycroft’s shoulder. He did kinda love it when his husband was desperate, needing to take and claim and remind him why he was his.

“Far too long. Legs around me,” Mycroft muttered, turning his head to nip at their mark before nudging Greg’s head from his shoulder, claiming his lips. 

Greg wrapped around him, kissing him back, only breaking it to whisper. “I want you to bite me.”

“Yes,” Mycroft growled, pressing in slowly, tauntingly. “Gregory, yes.” 

Greg gasped and muffled his moan again, even a he offered his throat.

Mycroft seated himself fully and then bit with a muffled moan of his own. 

Greg rocked against him, heart aching with love. 

Mycroft withdrew his teeth, and kissed the mark, rocking into Greg. “I love you,” Mycroft whispered. 

“I love you too. So much.”

There was a thunk and the sound of someone crying beneath them. Greg sighed. “I should go see.”

Mycroft let out a disappointed moan, kissing Greg again. “Just wait. See if they come knock.” He reached between them, stroking Greg quickly, trying to get him off before he went. 

Greg moaned and writhed underneath his hand, eyes closing. 

Mycroft nipped at his neck, lapping over their mark. “Come for me,” he murmured. “Quick, before we’re caught,” he said with a bit of a laugh. 

Greg found himself caught up in his laugh and joined in as he came, feeling almost euphoric. 

Mycroft kissed him again, and then pulled out with a disappointed smile after stroking him through. “Now then,” he said rolling into his back, just as there was a knock at the door.

“Greg? Dad? Uh...can you guys come see to Cherie? She twisted her ankle cause she fell off the porch….” Reid said awkwardly.

“Just give me a minute,” called Greg. He kissed Mycroft. “House on fire. Gotta go.”

Mycroft gestured helplessly at his rigid cock, but smiled as Greg dressed and went out. With a sigh, he got up and headed into the bathroom to deal with the not very small problem between his legs, wondering if Greg would join him before he was finished. 

Greg got some ice on Cherie’s ankle and got her to promise to keep an eye on it before escaping back upstairs and locking the door again. He heard the shower running. “My?”

“Joining me?” Mycroft called out in response, still stroking his cock lazily, leaning against the wall. 

“God, yes.” Greg locked the bathroom door for good measure. Now they’d really have to pound to be heard. He stripped back out of his clothes and stepped into the large shower, the warm water tingling on the fresh bond bite.

Mycroft reached out, pulling Greg to him. “She all right?” 

“Yeah. We’ll keep an eye on it, make sure it’s not a sprain. I’ve got her icing it right now.”

“Excellent,” Mycroft nuzzled Greg’s throat, cock pressing against his omega. 

“Take me, Mycroft, it’s hardly fair I got off and you didn’t.”

“Nonsense, that’s life,” Mycroft chuckled. “But if you’re sure…” Mycroft turned, pressing Greg against the wall. “Not too cold I hope.” 

“No. Please.” He cocked his hips at him.

Mycroft pushed up against him again, rutting his cock between Greg’s cheeks. 

Greg moaned against the wall. “Yours.”

“Mine,” Mycroft replied, checking to be sure Greg was still slick before pushing in with a groan. “God, Gregory.” 

“Come for me, love.”

Mycroft moaned, burying his face between Greg’s shoulder blades. 

“Good alpha, good Mycroft.”

Mycroft smiled at the praise, kissing Greg’s skin as he pushed deep, thrusting in a steady pattern. 

Greg rocked back against him, water running down his skin and into his eyes. 

Mycroft lapped up a few droplets of water. “Close,” he muttered, pulling out. “Turn around.” 

Greg did so, bracing himself against the wall of the shower.

Mycroft smiled, and drew him in for a kiss, drawing Greg’s legs up and around his waist, hoisting him up. “Hold onto the ledge,” he murmured, cock nudging back in. 

Greg did so. “Good thing we’re both still in shape.”

Mycroft laughed. “I’m not quite sure how good of an idea this was,” he huffed. “You’re in shape. I am a civil servant.” 

“Could go back to bed and I could ride you till you beg.”

“Oh god,” Mycroft groaned. “I would.” 

“You wanna do that, alpha?”

Mycroft nodded, and pulled out, kissing Greg deeply as he set his legs down. “If you grab the ties from the robes, I suppose I won’t be able to use my hands,” he said quickly, grabbing a towel. 

“Hmm, good point.” Greg wiped his hands and unlocked the bathroom door before grabbing the ties.

Mycroft smiled at him, and then backed out of the bathroom until he hit the side of the bed. 

Greg all but tackled him, pushing him back and kissing him deeply as he deftly tied Mycroft’s hands to the headboard.

Mycroft grinned up at him, tugging gently on the binds. “Perfect.” 

Greg smiled back and quickly got himself back onto Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft groaned loudly as Greg sank down, only to remember himself and bite his lip. 

“Yes, you really ought to keep quiet. Little ears you know,” purred Greg.

“I’ll try, but when I start begging, it will be difficult,” Mycroft said, trying to push up into Greg. 

Greg moved slowly, teasing. “What about that famous Holmes control?”

“It hardly applies to you,” Mycroft gritted out. 

Greg leaned down to kiss him, shifting the angle until he moaned as Mycroft hit his prostate.

Mycroft shuddered as Greg tightened around him. “Gregory. Please.”

Greg kissed him again, bracing himself as he started to move faster, watching Mycroft fall apart.

“Gregory, omega, please, yes,” Mycroft moaned. 

“Come for me, pretty,” whispered Greg, squeezing around him.

Mycroft came, biting his lip to stop from shouting out, arching up into Greg.

Greg smothered his cry with a kiss, groaning softly as he was filled.

Mycroft sagged against the mattress, catching his breath. “That was well worth the wait,” he said after a bit, dropping a kiss to Greg’s head. 

“Good.” Greg reached up to untie his wrists. “Now we’re going to take a nap together until they come knocking again or we get hungry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chris followed Reid out to the back porch. He was leaning against the railing, looking out at the sea. “You okay?”

“I dunno. Just feeling a little funny. Might be from the plane trip,” Reid replied quietly. 

“You weren’t feeling the best the last couple days though.”

“You know I don't like planes though. It was probably just nerves.” Reid smiled. “Don't worry so much about me.”

“You’re my brother, I can’t help it,” smiled Chris. “Want to walk down to the beach or you think we should stay and keep an eye on the others while Mum and Mycroft are….occupied?”

“Ugh, don't even,” Reid grumbled. “It stinks back there.” 

“Doesn’t seem that bad to me. Why don't you go down to the beach and clear your head, I can keep an eye on everybody.”

Reid smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Christophe. Come down if you want. I'm going to head over to those rocks. There's likely tide pools.” He pointed and then took a notebook and pen from his pocket. 

Chris nodded and smiled. “I’ll see if the little ones want to go down and maybe splash in the surf.”

“They'd like that.” Reid set off, heading for the rocks. 

Christ went back into the house, Cherie was sitting with her foot up, looking unhappy. Paul was curled up with a book, ignoring the two little ones chasing each other around the living room. “Do you guys want to go down to the beach? Belle? Andrew?”

Belle and Andrew skidded to a stop. “Yeah!” They both ran upstairs to get their bathing suits.

Chris smiled. “You two going to stay here?”

Paul looked up and nodded.

Cherie nodded disgruntledly, texting on her phone. “I can't believe I fell off the porch,” she muttered. 

“You’ll be fine,” Chris assured her, catching Andrew as he tripped down the stairs in his hurry and setting him on his feet.

Belle tramped down next. “Can we go now?” She grinned, and took out her hearing aid, setting it on the entryway table. 

“Yeah,” Chris said and signed before taking her hand and Andrew’s and leading them out.

Belle ran down to the rocks, perching on one and watching Reid scribble notes down as Andrew dragged Chris over to the waves, darting in and out and shrieking. 

Chris smiled. He didn’t want to think about what their parents were doing any more than Reid did, but he was glad they were getting some time together, they both put a lot of time into their jobs and more into their family. Really they should get a vacation sometime just the two of them, maybe Anthea and Lisette could babysit together for the week. He’d talk to them. 

Grinning, he reached over and picked Andrew up by the ankle as he fell sputtering into the water.

“Hey! Put me back down!” Andrew laughed. “C’mon, Chris!” 

Chris moved a little deeper and tossed his little brother, watching him shriek as he landed with a splash.

Andrew bobbed back up, spitting water as he grabbed Chris. “That's not nice! I can't swim good! I'm gonna tell Reid on you!” 

“I won’t let you get hurt.” Chris picked him up and carried him back towards shore, hugging him. “I won’t.”

“Humph. You better not,” Andrew muttered. “What's wrong with Reid?” he asked a few seconds later. 

“What do you mean?”

“He's acting like he's sick, but he's not,” Andrew said, shrugging. “I dunno.” 

“You don’t think he is? He didn’t seem to be feeling well.”

“I don't know. He yelled at me too the other day. Reid doesn't yell.” Andrew looked at Chris. “Is he gonna be okay?” 

Chris frowned. He walked towards the pools, smelling something off. “Reid?”

Belle waved Chris over when she saw him, signing that Reid had gone on the other side for a minute.

“Stay here.” Chris went after him. 

Reid was on the ground, clutching his stomach. “Chris. Go away,” he choked out. “Get. Get my dad.” 

Chris gave a quick nod and grabbed the little ones. “Come on,” he said with a forced smile. 

He hurried back to the house and knocked on the bedroom door. 

Mycroft looked over. “What is it?” he called softly, Greg still dozing in his arms. 

“There's something wrong with Reid. He wants you… He's at the beach.”

Mycroft got hurriedly out of bed. “What’s wrong?” he asked, throwing on a pair of linen trousers and a shirt.

“I think maybe….he's presenting?” said Chris, unsure. 

Mycroft let out a curse, unlocking the door and rushing out. “Wake up your mother. Tell him what's happening.” 

“Okay.”

**

Reid smelled his father approaching and let himself whimper. 

Mycroft came around the rocks, and went to his knees beside Reid. “You're going to be fine. Do you know what's happening, Reid?” he asked gently, brushing his hair out of his face. “Take a deep breath.” 

“Hurts. Didn't want to ruin vacation.”

“I know it hurts,” Mycroft said, pulling him close, running a comforting hand over his back. “But it won’t last very long and you haven’t ruined vacation. You’ve gone into rut. You’re presenting Alpha.” 

Reid tucked his nose against him. “I could smell what you were doing.”

Mycroft cleared his throat. “Yes. Your senses will be in overdrive for the next two weeks or so,” he said. “It should have started a bit ago.” 

“It did. But I didn't want to say anything.”

“Let’s get you back to the house. Gregory probably cleared out one of the rooms for you. Can you walk?” 

“Maybe.” Reid tried to get to his feet, leaning on him. 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to make it up. Come here,” Mycroft said, and scooped him up. He carried him slowly up to the house. “I’ll get you some toys if you want. When the waves of arousal hit, you’ll appreciate them. I’ll bring in some water too, and food so you don’t have to leave.” 

“Thanks, Dad. I'm sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Reid.” Mycroft pressed his lips to his forehead. “You’ve done nothing wrong. You couldn’t have helped this.” 

He climbed up the porch steps, Greg meeting them at the door. 

“Definitely rut,” Mycroft murmured. “He’s presenting. Which room did you clear?” 

“Attic. Figured that would give him privacy.”

“That’s best,” Mycroft said. “Can you get food and water bottles together? I’ll take him up.” 

“Yeah. I'll grab some extra blankets too.”

“Thank you, Gregory.” 

Mycroft headed up the stairs, laying Reid on the bed. “There’s a bathroom attached. If you find yourself getting too warm, take a cold shower. You likely won’t be able to stand for very long,” he said. “You probably won’t want anything touching your skin. It will irritate you. Do you have questions?” Mycroft helped Reid with the buttons on his shirt as he fumbled. 

“I don't know. I mean we covered it in school, but…”

“Just trust that your body knows what it's doing. It'll hurt a bit, but let it happen, all right? Deep breaths. I'll be right outside if you need me.” 

“Okay.” Reid curled up as his Dad left, finishing shucking his clothes.

Mycroft shut the door behind him, meeting Greg’s eyes, slightly surprised. “Well then,” he murmured. 

Greg hugged him. “He’s late, but it happens.”

Mycroft nodded. “I was worried that he was injured or ill. Not this,” he said, tucking his face to Greg’s neck. “For a moment…” 

“I know, love. I know. Go on downstairs, I’ll deliver these supplies to him, okay?”

Mycroft nodded and kissed Greg gratefully, then headed downstairs.

Andrew looked at his dad with wide eyes. “Reid sick?”

Mycroft shook his head. “No. But your brother is presenting. Alpha. He’ll need to be left alone for a while. I don’t want you to worry, all right?” He smiled at the gathered kids. “Does anyone have questions?” 

“He's gonna be like you?” asked Andrew.

“Yes. Just as Christophe is an omega like your mother, Reid will be an alpha like me. And the likelihood is that you will present too. All of you have a higher chance at presenting.” 

“Does that mean we all definitely will?” Belle signed.

“Not definitely. Some of you may be beta. But because I am an alpha and your mother an omega, it's more likely. Where is your hearing aide?” Mycroft asked and signed. 

“Oh.” Belle hopped off the couch and went into the entryway to get it, smiling. 

Paul watched as Chris went about distracting the little ones, then went to Mycroft. “Isn’t Reid presenting late?”

“Yes, Paul, he is,” Mycroft said. “Here, come with me if you’d like to talk, I’m going to make dinner.” 

“Not trying to be nosy,” said Paul, following him into the kitchen.

“I know. You’re simply concerned for your brother and for yourself.” Mycroft opened the fridge, pulling out a prepared dish. “You wish to know the likelihood that you will present late, am I correct?” 

“I guess so, yeah.”

“You and Reid are not blood brothers, therefore, it isn’t likely that you will, but it is a distinct possibility. Christophe presented a bit later than normal, so perhaps.” Mycroft looked over at him. “Are you worried?” 

“A little. I know it’s a few years off.”

“It is. Can you get me a serving spoon?” Mycroft asked. “Do you want to ask questions? I am aware that it isn’t covered much in school.” 

“Not at my level, but I’ve read books. It hurts when you present.”

“A bit, yes. It’s your body forcing hidden differences to the surface. For omegas, it is their womb making itself ready, similar to a very rough heat. For alphas it is the senses intensifying, and their knot appearing for the first time. Because neither of these things are visible on males, except through intensive scans, people who have been born with male genitalia are very hard to identify before they present.” Mycroft took the spoon from him. 

“So should we know what Cherie is already?”

“Yes, your mother and I do know both your sisters secondary genders,” Mycroft replied. “If you wish to ask Cherie, she may share with you.” 

Paul shrugged. “It’s not really that important I guess.”

“Do you have any leaning toward what you may be?” Mycroft asked. “Sometimes, you can guess for yourself before you present. Sherlock guessed both his and my secondary genders by the time he was six.” 

“I think I’m gonna be an omega.”

“And are you happy with that thought?”

Paul nodded. “I think so. I’m not very aggressive.”

“Alphas do not have to be aggressive,” Mycroft replied. “And omegas are not always submissive.” 

“Yeah, I know you and Mom aren’t exactly that way.”

Mycroft gave a small chuckle. “We certainly aren’t.” He turned to Paul, handing him a pitcher of juice. “The things alphas and omegas are portrayed as are not always true. You’re smart. You know this.” He smiled. “You will learn to see what people really are, and what they aren’t. If you wish to.” 

“I wanna be like you,” said Paul.

“I’ll get you some behavioural books if you’d like. It could be a very good segway into what I do. And Sherlock.” 

“I’d like that,” smiled Paul.

“Very good. Go get your siblings please. It’s time for dinner,” Mycroft said, just as Greg appeared at the door. 

“Okay.” Paul scooted off.

Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s waist. “You okay?”

“Perfectly fine. A bit concerned for how our son is handling his presentation, but otherwise fine.” Mycroft dipped his head, nuzzling Greg’s neck with a sigh. 

“You’re doing fine, love.”

“I am. But I am allowed to worry.” Mycroft glanced around. “Paul is a bit worried himself.” 

“Oh?”

“Yes. He knows that the presentation hurts. He also thinks he will be omega.” 

“What do you think?”

“I think that he knows himself well enough to guess what he may be. He is only nine, but he is smart.” Mycroft stepped away, setting bowls out on the table. 

“I think he gets it from you. By osmosis.”

Mycroft couldn’t help a chuckle. “If only. London would be a far more intelligent place.”

“Well, they should.” Greg turned to help settle the kids.

Mycroft sat down, smiling. “Well. Does everyone like the house and the beach at least?” 

“It’s pretty,” said Belle with a grin.

“It is pretty,” Cherie agreed. “And dangerous.” She gestured to her leg, propped up on the chair. 

“How is your ankle?” asked Greg.

“It’s not anything more than a sprain, I think,” Cherie said. “I text John. He said I was probably right because I sent a picture and it wasn’t that swollen.” 

“All right, well I can take you into the village and have it properly looked at.”

“Okay.” Cherie started to eat. 

Greg smiled at Mycroft. “You can hold down the fort. I think I saw some board games in the closet.”

Mycroft raised a single eyebrow, staring Greg down imperiously. “Do you honestly not remember the last game night we attempted?” 

“Well, Sherlock’s not here this time.”

Andrew started to giggle into his bowl, setting Belle off. Paul and Cherie held out for a few minutes and then lost it, sending Chris off as well.

“Oh yes, very funny you five,” Mycroft said, shaking his head. 

“Well, either way, I think you can handle them,” said Greg innocently.

“You’re simply evil, Gregory,” Mycroft said, pouring Andrew some more juice. 

“You’re rubbing off on me,” Greg winked.

Cherie grimaced into her bowl and Chris snorted. 

Greg leaned over to help Belle before he could be kicked under the table.

Mycroft turned to his food, avoiding the smirking gazes of his children. 

**

After dinner, Greg took the car from the garage and drove Cherie into town. “Still hurts?”

“A little. It’s throbbing. Mum…” Cherie said hesitantly. “How long does it take to present normally?” 

“Anywhere from eleven to fourteen generally, Reid is late.” He looked over. “Are you feeling like you might be presenting too?”

“Well, no. But we already know I’m gonna be alpha. Not that hard to tell when I look in the mirror,” Cherie said, shrugging. “I just...I wondered if Reid presenting would make me?” 

“It’s possible,” said Greg. “If you think you might, I hope you let me know.”

“What should I look out for?” 

“Sensitivity to smells is a big one.”

“I can already smell like everything though,” Cherie said. “What else? Will my um you know...start to feel different?” she asked, blushing with slight embarrassment. 

“Yeah. It might be better to talk to your Dad, since he’s an alpha, but you’ll start, well, noticing omegas more.”

“Like how they smell too?” Cherie asked. “There's an omega at my school. He smells really nice.” She blushed deeper. “He's really nice. He's my science partner.” 

Greg remembered his own early crushes with a smile. “Just take things slow, you’ve both got plenty of time. But it’s fine to be friends with him.”

“Oh. Good. I won't have to go to an alpha only school, will I?” 

“I don’t think you need to, do you?”

“No. But my friend Becca’s parents sent her to one after she presented. I just don't get it. Why do some people think alphas are so bad?” 

“Some people think that young alpha’s can’t control themselves.”

“But why?” Cherie asked. “Reid's not gonna hurt anybody. I'm not either.” 

“I know you’re not. It’s just what some people think.”

“People are stupid,” Cherie said, crossing her arms.

Greg chuckled. “I’m a cop, you don’t have to tell me that.”

Cherie smiled, and stared out the window. “Mum?” she asked quietly. “Mycroft is a good alpha, right?” 

“Very good. Why?”

“Because I want to be like him when I have my own pups. He loves us, even though we're not really his. It's good, like that. We're all happy. He doesn't love Belle or Andrew or Reid more. He wants all of us and takes care of us.” Cherie nodded, half to herself as she watched the scenery flash by. “I love him. And I'm glad he's my da.” 

Greg smiled softly. “I’m glad for him too. Things were bad with your father and I for a long time, I’d almost forgotten how good it could be.”

“Chris knows what happened,” Cherie said quietly. “What...really happened. But he won't tell me. Will you?” She looked at Greg, almost nervous. “I want to understand. I’m old enough.” 

Greg sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “She cheated on me, for years. We almost split before, but then she said she wanted to make it work, and we had Paul, but things really didn’t get better.”

“Why would you sleep with her to try and fix it?”

“She said she loved me,” said Greg quietly. “I wanted to believe her.”

“Mycroft loves you,” Cherie said just as quietly. “He actually loves you.” 

“I know. And I know it's not my fault your Dad went astray, no matter how much she tried to blame me.” Greg glanced at her. “All I wanted was to take care of you kids.”

“You're a good mom,” Cherie said, leaning over and hugging him as the car stopped. “The best mom, actually.” 

Greg smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Thanks. I feel very lucky with all of you kids.”

“Oh, you're totally lucky,” Cherie giggled. 

“So much. Now, come on, let’s get that ankle looked at. And you can always talk to me, you know. Some things might be hard, but I’ll do what I can.”

“I know. I love you mum,” Cherie said, taking his hand as she hobbled in. 

“Love you too.” Greg helped her in and addressed the woman behind the counter in French. “My daughter fell and twisted her ankle, we’re worried it might be sprained.”

Cherie smiled. “Bonjour.” 

“Oh, we’ll take you right back, we aren't busy,” the woman smiled. “Just fill this out and we’ll call you back.” She handed him a clipboard. 

Greg quickly filled it out and held Cherie’s hand as they went back, getting her settled.

Cherie sighed. “I hate the doctors.” 

“I know. This shouldn’t take too long.”

Cherie leaned on him, tucking herself into Greg’s arms. 

Greg pet her hair and looked as the doctor came in, a beta. “Good evening.”

Cherie gave a small smile, but said nothing. 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Rake. I understand you’ve twisted your ankle Cherie?”

“She did. Fell off the porch, right, Cherie?”

Cherie nodded. “To be fair, Andrew bumped me off the last step with his bag,” she said, shrugging. “Accident though.” 

“Well, accidents can happen.” Greg watched the doctor.

The doctor smiled. “Little brother?” he asked, sitting down on the stool. “Here, hop up onto the bed and take off your sandal for me, won’t you?” 

“Yeah, he’s five,” said Greg.

“Your only two?” 

“Nope! There’s six of us,” Cherie said, slipping her shoe off.

“Wow, six? Flex your toes for me, please.” 

Greg smiled. “We’re here on vacation. Two that are sixteen, Cherie is 12, then 9, 6 and 5.”

“Ahh. Vacation from where? You have no accent!” 

“I’m half French. London, actually, but thank you.”

“That would explain. Your alpha is from London or France? Bend your foot up please.” 

“London,” said Greg. “But he’s got a natural ear for languages.”

The doctor looked up, eyes twinkling. “You speak French to each other I hope? The language of love.” 

Cherie snorted. “They can’t. We speak French too.” 

Doctor Rake laughed. “Perhaps time to learn a new language then, Mr. Lestrade. Bend your foot back now.” 

“Well the kids haven’t all mastered Italian yet,” said Greg.

Cherie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but Reid has. You know tha-Ow!”

“It hurts here?”

Cherie nodded. 

“Hmm. Did you hit it against something when you fell?” 

“Yeah. The post.”

“You probably will have a nasty bruise. Did you hit your head at all?”

“No. Just hurt my ankle.”

“We just wanted to be sure,” said Greg.

“Understandable. I believe that you’ll only have a bad bruise and some swelling. But if it does not go down, come back. And ice it, three times a day at least.” 

“We can do that,” said Greg. “Keep off of it?”

“Preferably, but I’m sure she will want to go to the beach and play. Try to stay off. And elevate it.” 

“Okay. thank you Doctor.”

The beta nodded, and stood. “Here. Paperwork,” he said, scribbling something down and handing it to Greg. “Give it to the nurse on the way out. Have a good night, Miss Cherie, Miss Lestrade.”

“Thank you again.” Greg helped her down, turned in the paperwork, and went back to the car.

Cherie yawned, relaxing as they got back into the car, leaning her head against the window. “What time is it?” 

“Almost nine. You can sleep if you want.”

“Okay. Wake me up when we get home?” Cherie mumbled. 

“Yeah.”

**

Mycroft looked up from his book and smiled tiredly as Greg came up the stairs. 

“Camping out?” asked Greg gently. Mycroft had brought a chair up and was sitting just outside Reid’s door.

“Yes. I told him I would be.” Mycroft accepted the tea Greg handed him. 

“You need to sleep too though.”

“I’ll catnap,” Mycroft said. “I’m sorry, Gregory. I just...would rather not leave when I said I would be here. In case he needs me.” 

“All right.” Greg kissed him gently. “But you’re taking a nap tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir.” Mycroft smiled and drew him down onto his lap. “Are the rest asleep?” 

“With visions of sugarplums I’m certain.”

“One can only hope. Andrew is having night terrors again. We’ll have to watch for them. But the fresh air and change of place may help with them.” 

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Greg leaning in to scent him. “You’re a good man, Mycroft. And a good alpha. And an amazing father.”

“Thank you,” Mycroft kissed his cheek. “What brought on such praise?” he asked with a soft smile. “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah. Cherie and I were just talking. She asked about why me and her Dad split up.”

“Ah. What did you tell her?” Mycroft asked. 

“The truth. That she cheated on me. We both agree you’re a very good man.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Mycroft replied. 

“I know so. It was so hard before you, and then you were here and yeah, sometimes there’s still rain, but I always know we’ll be okay.”

“I hope there won’t be much rain. I’d like to get down to the beach in the sun sometime soon,” Mycroft murmured. 

“We will. I’ll leave you to your duties.” Greg kissed him again.

“I will miss you terribly,” Mycroft said with a slight pout as Greg climbed off.

Greg chuckled. “You’ll survive. Maybe I’ll bring you more tea, later.”

“You certainly know the way to my heart, Gregory,” Mycroft said, picking up his book again. 

Smiling, Greg went off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [Merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
